Friend in The Dark
by pindanglicious
Summary: EDITED "Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat… kau pasti akan melupakanku selamanya, Naruto-kun…" "Tidak. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selamanya, Hinata-chan…" /First NaruHina\ Mind to RnR? :D


Weiss… first NaruHina… -_- haha… gak biasa sih saya bikin NaruHina… dan saya akan mencoba, hoho… dipersembahkan buat NHL… karena saya juga termasuk fanatic pair itu… XDD wahaha… daripada kesel ngedengerin bacotan gaje saya, mening kita langsung lanjut ke fic-na yuk… :D

* * *

**Friend in The Dark © Sayasayasaya~  
Teman Dalam Kegelapan © Aprilia Beta Suandi (majalah Bobo loh.. :D)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-ojisama**

**Rate: K+  
Genre: Mystery/Romance/Friendship  
Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU, little bit OOC, Alur kecepetan mungkin? Dll… don't like? Just don't read…**

**Summary: **"Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat… kau pasti akan melupakanku selamanya, Naruto-kun…" "Tidak. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selamanya, Hinata-chan…" /First NaruHina\ Mind to RnR? :D

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

_Bangunlah… matahari pagi yang cerah telah datang menjeputmu… ia mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu._

Aku tersenyum pahit, lalu membuka mataku. Tapi semuanya sama saja… gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya pun. Walaupun wajahku terkena terpaan sinar matahari pagi, bagiku semuanya tidak berbeda… gelap gulita. Suram dan seram. Ya… mungkin inilah duniaku. Aku berharap, saat pagi datang nanti aku dapat melihat burung-burung mungil yang mengepakkan sayap mereka, setelah itu beterbangan dengan bebas, dan tetes embun pagi hari di atas dedaunan. Itu adalah hal biasa bagi anak normal, tetapi merupakan impian bagiku.

Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namaku… sekarang aku hanya tinggal dengan Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahku –Namikaze Minato sudah meninggalkan kami sejak sekian tahun yang lalu. Saat itu umurku masih berusia 5 tahun. Dan kini, umurku sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana suasana di luar sana. Aku sering merasa, bahwa aku ini adalah katak yang terjebak dalam tempurung kelapa.

Kubangkitkan seluruh tubuhku dengan perlahan. Dan aku menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku, lalu menghirup udara segar pagi hari.

Ah, ya… hari ini hari Minggu. Aku tak perlu bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku biasa duduk di meja belajarku sambil meraba-raba huruf braile yang ada di depanku. Aku lebih senang berdiam diri –merenungkan seseorang di depan jendela dibandingkan dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia _nyata_. Bukannya aku takut tersesat, tapi aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi.

Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, beberapa anak kecil yang sebaya denganku menghampiriku. Saat itu umurku masih berusia 7 tahun. Sekali lagi… meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, aku dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang mengejek. Kemudian kudengar mereka tertawa dan berteriak. _"Orang buta! Orang buta!" _jerit salah seorang dari mereka sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bahkan mereka melempariku dengan kerikil. Sungguh, saat itu rasanya hatiku sangat sakit. Rasa iri tumbuh dalam benakku. Oh, Kami-sama, aku ingin menjadi normal dan bisa melihat seperti mereka… aku ingin membantu Ibuku yang sekarang sudah tidak semuda dulu lagi. Aku ini laki-laki… aku ingin membantu beliau, tapi mengapa Kau memberikanku takdir buruk sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini?

Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?

Dan sejak saat itulah aku lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar. Sesekali aku terisak sampai Ibu rela menemaniku di malam hari. Ia terjaga… tidak pernah tidur, hanya demi aku. Anaknya. Kami-sama… aku tidak mau melihat Ibuku tersiksa. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. Sudah beberapa kali aku menolak bantuannya dengan lembut, tapi beliau tetap bersikeras untuk menemaniku. Aku juga bisa merasakan beliau selalu tersenyum lembut padaku. Padahal, hatinya menangis histeris atas penderitaanku.

Kami-sama… kasih sayang Ibu memang tidak bisa dibalas dengan apapun… semoga Ibu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal… aku mohon, kabulkanlah doaku ini, Kami-sama…

Aku membutuhkan teman… sampai akhirnya seorang gadis manis datang. Namanya Hinata. Sungguh unik, bahkan aku pun gemas mendengar namanya itu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia hanya berkata… _"Naruto-kun… aku ada hanya untukmu. Karena itu… kumohon kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun…" _bisiknya dengan suara khasnya.

Berapakah umurnya ini? Suaranya begitu indah bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Aku sangat ingin bisa melihatnya. Dan kurasa, aku sedikit… err –tertarik padanya. Mungkin saja… aku mencintainya. Ya… sejak saat itulah kami berteman. Kata-kata bijaknya yang selalu terdengar lembut di telingaku lah yang membuatku kagum dan kurasa… bibit cinta antara persahabatan kami telah tumbuh. Hinata juga selalu ada saat aku sendirian di kamar. Ibu selalu pulang malam. Aku tahu, Ibu berusaha keras mencari uang untuk membiayai operasi mataku.

Beliau bekerja di sebuah toko bunga yang cukup tersohor di seluruh Konoha. Sebut saja Toko Bunga Yamanaka, tempat tinggal temanku –Yamanaka Ino. Yang mempunyai nasib sama sepertiku. Ah, seandainya saja Ayah masih ada… pasti semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini…

Aku menutup pintu kamar sambil tersenyum, lalu menyenderkan badanku di dinding sebelah pintu tersebut. "Hinata-chan…" kupanggil namanya dengan suffiks spesial. Aku rindu dengannya… dan kugerakkan kakiku untuk menuju tempat tidur. Aku merasakan Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiriku, lalu menepuk bahuku dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku di sini, Naruto-kun… tampaknya kau sedang bahagia," ujarnya dengan nada lemas. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan tertawa kecil. "Naruto-kun…" lanjutnya lagi, dan kudengar suara tawa kecilnya yang membuat hatiku semakin sejuk.

"Ya, Hinata-chan… Ibu bilang, bulan depan mataku akan dioperasi…" jawabku dengan nada girang. Aku mencoba untuk memeluk tubuhnya, tetapi ia seolah menghindari pelukanku. Atau… dia bukan manusia? Ah… tidak mungkin!

Sunyi. Tak ada suara jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan sedikit khawatir. "Hinata-chan? Apa kau tidak senang?" tanyaku sedih.

"Ah, tidak Naru-kun… aku senang. Sangat senang… hanya saja, aku takut kau tak mau mengenalku lagi…" jawabnya miris. Kudengar ia terisak pelan, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku tambah cemas. Hatiku berdebar kencang.

"Hinata-chan… kau tak perlu khawatir. Siapa pun dirimu, dari mana pun asalmu, aku tak peduli. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Bahkan lebih dari itu… a-aishiteru, Hinata-chan…" ujarku lagi dengan tubuh bergetar. Rasanya, hatiku lega mengakui perasaanku padanya.

"Hiks… kau akan berkata lain, nanti… percayalah… hiks…" isaknya sambil sesenggukan. "…aku… a-aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naru-kun… demi Tuhan, dari dulu aku sudah sangat lama mengenalmu dan rasa itu mulai tumbuh… hiks…" lanjutnya sambil terisak semakin keras. Aku bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Aku hendak membuka mulut lagi, tapi Hinata tidak mengizinkanku. "Naruto-kun… dunia itu indah. Ingatlah, jangan terjebak oleh keindahan dunia…" nasihanya dengan suara serak. Kubuka mulutku lagi, dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia menyumpal bibirku dengan benda yang aneh. Licin seperti porselen. Tapi hangat… aku merasakan itu.

"Hinata-chan…?" tanyaku setelah aku merasakan kalau ia tidak ada lagi di dekatku. Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Kemana Hinata? Dan… sebenarnya siapakah dia itu? Mengapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa dirinya kepadaku?

**xXx**

Aku terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Suara alat-alat aneh yang tidak pernah kuketahui terdengar di telingaku. Aku takut. Aku cemas. Tapi aku tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat betapa indahnya dunia, seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata waktu itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa orang suster dan dokter saling berkomunikasi, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarkannya lagi. Aku merasa mengantuk setelah aroma aneh menusuk hidungku. Dan aku pun terlelap.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan bagaikan selembar kapas yang tertiup hembusan angin. Suasana begitu sunyi, membuatku semakin bertambah takut. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Naruto-kun… ini aku, Hinata," ujar seseorang yang begitu familiar bagiku. Aku merasakan, ia sedang berada di hadapanku. "jangan takut, Naru-kun… tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat. Kau akan menjadi anak yang normal. Kau akan tahu bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi nanti, dan birunya langit Konoha yang membentang luas dengan indahnya. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik. Jangan lupakan mereka yang pernah senasib denganmu, termasuk Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Sakura-chan, dan semua teman sekolahmu. Ingatlah Naruto-kun… betapa sulitnya hidup dalam kegelapan," ujarnya panjang lebar. Membuat hatiku semakin terenyuh.

Setelah itu semuanya kembali sunyi. Kudengar suara dentingan gunting perak yang sedang digunakan oleh dokter untuk menggunting perban yang melilit kepalaku. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat… kau pasti akan melupakanku selamanya, Naruto-kun…" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada semakin sedih. Aku tersenyum lembut dan…

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Kurasakan bajuku basah terkena air matanya. "Tidak. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selamanya, Hinata-chan…" hiburku sembari mengusap kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukanku.

"Arigatou, Naruto-koi…"

"Douitta Hinata-hime…"

Kami berpelukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara seorang dokter yang terdengar senang. "Kau sudah siap Naruto-san? Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat…" serunya dengan nada bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Dokter. Aku hanya terlalu senang," dan aku tertawa kecil. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Ibu menggenggam erat tanganku. Dokter tersebut memegang perbanku, lalu aku mendengar suara ujung gunting yang saling bergesekan, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang khas. Dan perbanku mulai dibuka. Aku merasakan kepalaku ringan. Berlapis-lapis perban lepas dari kepalaku.

"Bukalah matamu perlahan," perintah sang dokter. Hatiku semakin berdebar. Dan perlahan-lahan, aku melihat seberkas cahaya yang menyorotku. Semakin lama, semuanya tampak lebih jelas. Kulihat seorang wanita cantik, dengan mata abu-abu dan rambut merah panjang. Wajahnya yang keibuan, dan sangat familiar bagiku. Apakah dia…

"Ibu?"

"Oh, Kami-sama… Na-Naruto… Naruto bisa… ya ampun, anakku…" Ibu memelukku erat sekali. Aku tahu beliau menangis. Kubalas pelukan hangatnya itu sambil tersenyum senang. Ibu, aku berjanji… setelah ini aku akan membanggakanmu dan membantu untuk meringankan pekerjaanmu. Tenang saja. "Arigatou Tsunade-san!" seru Ibu sambil tersenyum senang. Aku bisa melihat itu.

Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum tulus. "Berterimakasihlah pada Kami-sama, Kushina-san. Kami-sama lah yang telah memberi anakmu penglihatan ini," ujarnya bijak. Ibu kembali tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Dokter Tsunade. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan aku dan Ibu di kamarku. Ya… hanya berdua.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. "Ibu… mana Hinata?" tanyaku dengan gugup sambil menahan jeritan kebahagiaan. Ibu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum geli padaku.

"Kau ingin melihat Hinata?" tanya Ibu. Aku mengangguk kencang dan tersenyum lebar. Beliau meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar sejenak. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Rasa cemas, bahagia, tidak sabar, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimanakah wujud asli Hinata? Dari suaranya yang sering aku dengar saja membuatku yakin –kalau ia pasti mempunyai paras bagaikan malaikat.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ibu datang ke kamarku sembari menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh, dan seketika mataku terbelalak lebar. Setitik air mata mengucur di pipiku. Dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Dengan bibir bergetar, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ibu… i-ini…"

"Iya, ini Hinata… Ayahmu yang memberikan boneka porselen ini sebelum ia meninggal. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan? Ibu sering mendengarmu yang seolah mengobrol dengannya di kamarmu," jelas Ibu sembari memberikan sebuah boneka porselen sebesar guling.

Boneka porselen. Tingginya hanya 60 cm. Dengan tangan bergetar, kuraih boneka manis itu. Ya… walaupun ia hanyalah sebuah boneka, ia terlihat sangat manis dan cantik sebagaimana layaknya manusia. Rambut lavendernya yang panjang terbuat dari beberapa benang. Mata lavendernya mengkilat. Gaun yang ia pakai seperti gaun layaknya seorang putri. Aku tak menyangka, Ayah memberikanku benda seperti ini. Apakah ini benda keramat? Ah… sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Aku semakin tak percaya. Tiba-tiba kulihat bibir merah mudanya yang bergerak perlahan, seolah-olah mengatakan selamat tinggal. Apakah ini hanya sekedar khayalanku saja? Atau memang benar ia bergerak? Bulu kudukku merinding saat itu juga.

**xXx**

**End of Naruto's POV**

_5 tahun kemudian…_

Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Kini, Naruto telah menginjak usia dewasa. 22 tahun. Ia bekerja di Toko Bunga Yamanaka, menggantikan Ibunya yang setahun lalu pergi meninggalkannya dan menyusul ayahnya. Naruto cukup terpukul sewaktu mengetahui kalau Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu Kushina hendak menyeberang jalan raya, dan tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh sebuah bis. Sayangnya, nyawa Kushina tidak bias tertolong.

Di tempatnya bekerja, Naruto selalu menemani mantan teman sekolahnya, Yamanaka Ino yang mempunyai nasib sama sepertinya. Tapi, Ino tetap bersikeras tidak mau dioperasi. Selain Ino, ada juga teman lainnya yang sering berkunjung ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka hanya untuk sekedar Reuni. Contohnya Sasuke dan Sai. Sepasang saudara sepupu yang sama-sama menderita cacat permanen. Mereka selalu memakai kursi roda untuk bisa berjalan kemana pun arah yang mereka inginkan.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang bernasib sama seperti Naruto. Ada juga yang divonis menderita cacat permanen sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Hal itu membuat Naruto bersyukur, karena Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan indahnya hidup di dunia ini tanpa kecacatan.

"S-sumimasen…"

Lamunan Naruto terbuyar saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat familiar baginya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat gadis itu lebih jelas lagi. Mata lavender, rambut indigo, dan gaun khas para gadis remaja yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh langsingnya. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak lebar. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…" ujarnya sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Ia tersenyum malu dan tak berani menatap mata turquoise di hadapannya. "…Hinata-chan…" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil memeluk erat pinggang Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "Ya… ini aku… Naruto-kun…" bisiknya lemah sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Naruto. "…kukira kau akan melupakanku," lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Naruto. Lavender dan turquoise saling bertemu. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Hinata lembut.

"Sesuai janjiku, sayang~… aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selamanya. Aishiteru!"

"Aaa… a-aishiteru yo…"

.

.

.

_Don't ever give up, because the storm will soon pass. Do you believe it? _#sokinggris#digeplak_  
_

**xXx

* * *

**

**Omake da yo~! XDD**

Mwahahaa! Fic gaje spesial atas berakhirna hiatus saya dan lulusna saya dari ujian taekwondo~ X3 saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yang mendoakan saya *kepedean* dan saya mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarna atas kemunafikan saya dalam mengapdet fic, terutama fic Single Parent. XD *dirajam*

Sebenerna ide fic ini saya dapet dari cerpen majalah bobo :/ #ditabokyangbersangkutan

Menurut saya cerita itu unik, X) jadi saya ambil di sini dan saya ubah sedikit plotna... :D

Oke, saya minta review-na ya~? Review? Flame? Concrit? Saya terima dengan ikhlas… *sok alim*

Sayonara, minna-sama~ :D


End file.
